


Nutmeg

by QueenThayet



Category: Simon Feximal Series - K. J. Charles, Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Griffin and Robert discuss a strange case.
Relationships: Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne, Robert Caldwell/Simon Feximal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Nutmeg

“So that was it?” Griffin asked Robert after he described their latest case.

“Yes, not a single spirit. Nothing he saw could be replicated. No supernatural source at all. The man had simply consumed too much nutmeg! Apparently in large enough quantities it has hallucinogenic effects,” Robert chortled 

“Bloody waste of our time,” Simon grumbled 

“Sounds it,” Whyborne agreed. 

“Yes, the real mystery is how he got his hands on that much nutmeg!” Griffin laughed uproariously. Robert joined Griffin’s laughter.

Simon and Whyborne shared identical frowns of displeasure.

“And where can we get ahold of a similar quantity?” Robert finished.


End file.
